


Deadly Love

by maxthetransguy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Am I doing this right?, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bloody Flowers, Christine: SMOL but Mighty, Expensive Skates, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Hanahaki Disease, I couldn't choose a ship, It's from JAPAAAAAAAAAN, Multi, Not mentioned but Aro-Ace Christine, Post musical, angsty, that's the ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxthetransguy/pseuds/maxthetransguy
Summary: When Rich starts coughing flowers, he has no idea what's happening. But he isn't the only one.





	Deadly Love

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide between Expensive Headphones, Boyf Riends, or Spicy Bis and then decided to make Expensive Skates. So this happened. Your welcome.

It was a month after the hospital when it starts. The Squip Squad (a name Rich himself gave the group) were hanging out in Michael’s basement. Rich glances at Michael and Jeremy Who are having an animated reenactment of them beating Level Nine of Apocalypse of the Damned (Rich had witnessed them beat it and holy shit they went insane. They beat a level, they didn’t win the lottery.) Jake is pretending to listen and pretending Chloe isn’t assaulting his neck with hickeys. Jenna is filming it, while Brooke and Christine are listening and laughing.

Suddenly, Rich can’t breathe. Jeremy catches his eye and falters.

“Dude, are you okay?” Jeremy asks.

Now everyone looks at Rich, concerning growing on everyone’s face.

Rich starts coughing and hacking. Jake starts slapping his back until the coughing stops and a single, red flower petal falls from his mouth.

“The fuck is that?” Rich rasps.

A mix of reactions follow. Jake, Chloe, Christine, and Jenna watch in confusion, while Jeremy, Michael, and Brooke sit straighter in alarm.

“Oh my god you’ve have flowers too?” Brooke squeaks.

“Wait. I thought I was the only one!” Michael yells.

“Me too!” Jeremy cries.

“What is happening?” Chloe asks.

“Yeah, I’m lost too,” Rich admits, throat sore.

“Ah, so this is the first time it’s happened to you?” Michael asks.

“So it happens a lot? Coughing up flowers?” Jake asks.

“Okay wait. So who here has been coughing up flowers?” Christine asks.

Jeremy and Michael immediately raise their hands, Brooke following suit. Rich hesitates and his hand goes up timidly.

“I mean maybe? This is the first time it’s happened,” Rich admits.

“The four of us are now florists. So how the fuck did this happen?” Michael wonders.

“Oh heck! It’s late! I need to go home. Jenna, need a ride?” Christine suddenly interjects.

Everyone checks their phones to see it is already 1:26. Chloe whispers something in Jake’s ear.

“I’m gonna spend the night with Chloe. Rich, don’t wait up for me,” Jake says with a smirk. Then he frowns. “You need me to drive first?”

“Rich can spend the night with me and Jere,” Michael interjects.

Rich is grateful. He hates going home, especially if Jake isn’t there. His dad isn’t stupid enough to try anything with Jake there. Michael knows though, and he understands. That’s probably why Rich has fallen so hard for the geeky Pac-Man loving guy.

“Got it. Well, see you later my bros,” Jake says. And at Christine’s indignant cough, he adds, “and my sisters!”

Jenna and Christine leave, shortly followed by Jake and Chloe. Brooke seems hesitant to go, though.

“You good, Brooke?” Michael asks.

“Can we talk about the flowers?” She blurts. “I’ve just been so confused and scared and clueless.”

“Look it up on Google,” Rich jokes sarcastically.

Michael smiles like it’s the best idea in the world. He pulls out his phone and looks it up. Jeremy and Rich exchange an exasperated look.

“I found something!” Michael says excitedly. Then he frowns. “Hanahaki. It’s a fictional Japanese disease-“

“Okay next idea, because it clearly isn’t fictional if it’s happening to us,” Jeremy remarks drily.

“Guys, Wait. It says it occurs in the case of unrequited love. I mean, that kinda sounds accurate for me. Are any of you in a similar situation?” Michael asks quietly.

It’s silent. Then Jeremy breaks the silence by letting out a shriek.

“Oh god. Oh dear god. Okay. So what does it say?” Brooke whispers.

Immediately, Rich is curious. He loves Michael. Michael very clearly loves Jeremy. It’s so obvious. To everyone except Jeremy anyway. But who does Jeremy love? And Brooke?

“Okay. Basically flowers grow in your lungs. To get rid of them, you get over the love, or they return the love,” Michael continues.

“What happens if you can’t get rid of them?” Rich asks softly.

Michael meets his eyes, dread and fear filling them. “You die.”

Brooke is crying. Jeremy is frozen. And Rich is filled with terrified resolve. Rich would put his feelings aside and do anything to save his friends. He fucked everything up with the Squip. Saving his friends, even at the cost of his own life… it might redeem him.

“I’m gonna tell her tomorrow. I’m gonna ask her out and hope she falls in love with me,” Brooke mumbles.

“Her?” Rich prompts gently.

“Oh… uh, I’m pan?” Brooke says timidly.

“Dude. The rest of us are at least 50% gay. We don’t judge you. I meant, like, who?” Rich clarifies.

“Right. Jenna. I mean, when we were all… connected, I could feel her pain. She was so under appreciated, treated as a source of gossip and not a person. I realized I was guilty of that. So I tried to make up for it by being her friend and in doing so… well, y’know,” Brooke explains.

Michael puts his arm around Brooke and gives her shoulders a comforting squeeze.

“If we are coming clean about who we like…” Jeremy trails off.

“I didn’t agree to tell that. No way,” Rich says quickly.

“Agreed. If you want to say who, Jere, your choice, but I’m with Rich. No way I’m saying who,” Michael agrees.

“Well, I need to say it. Rich, it’s you,” Jeremy blurts.

Rich is frozen. “No.”

Jeremy flinches. “I’m sorry, I’ll leave you alone. I know-“

“No, Jeremy, it’s not that I’m grossed out… just, you are… you. You’re pure and sweet and kind and funny and a good fucking person and I’m just the asshole who ruined everyone’s life. And now… fuck. Oh god. Jesus fuck. Now I’m killing you! You need to realize I’m a monster!” Rich yells. Not to mention, he doesn’t add, if I am with you, the man I love might die.

Jeremy looks ready to cry. Michael looks angry. Rich knows it isn’t at him specifically, but more at the fact that Jeremy loves him.

“Oh. I… I think I’m gonna go home. Have fun you two,” Jeremy mutters.

“No. You stay. I’d feel like an asshole if you left so I could stay. Michael and you are best friends. I’m like the awkward third wheel. Brooke, can you drive me?” Rich rambles.

“Of course,” Brooke agrees.

Michael’s anger quickly melts into concern.

“What about-“ he starts.

“Can I talk to you, Mikey?” Rich asks, quickly cutting him off.

“Don’t call me Mikey,” Michael replies, but he obliges.

Once in the next room, Rich lets out a sigh.

“Michael, I’m going to try to get Jeremy to move on. But it’s a two way street,” he says.

“What?”

“You have the thing for him. Don’t argue it’s obvious. You need to help him move on,” Rich explains.

“Why can’t you move on with Jeremy?”

“Because for one, Jeremy doesn’t deserve to be tethered to a deadbeat like me. No one does. And second, if I did somehow get over my person, a close friend who I really care about dies. Hence, you need to get him to love you back,” Rich says.

“Okay. Makes sense. Question, who do you love? Is it one of us?” Michael asks.

“No. His name is Nunya,” Rich says.

“Strange name. Do I know him?”

“Nunya business!” Rich cackles.

“You’re the fucking worst. How did I fall for that?” Michael groans. He then quirks his eyebrows. “But you said he. And if it isn’t Jeremy, who?”

“No.”

“Jake? Dustin? Mr. Reyes?” Michael prompts.

Rich chokes at the last one. “Mr. Reyes?!”

“Ah! You’re in love with the hot pocket obsessed drama teacher! Hot!” Michael teases.

“Shut the fuck up!” Rich grumbles.

“Seriously. Jake? Dustin? That guy who looks weirdly like Jeremy?”

“Jared.”

“Yeah. That one. Or the emo kid Connor? Who do you like?” Michael presses.

“I’m taking it to my grave,” Rich replies angrily.

Michael realizes he’s taken it too far. “I’m sorry, Rich. I’m just scared that you will take it to the grave, literally.”

“Listen, it’s probably just a weird new sickness. The hanky thing is fictional. That’s what google said. It isn’t real. How else would four _ real _people have it?” Rich snaps.

“Hanahaki,” Michael corrects quietly. “And I… have a theory.”

“Theory? Do tell,” Rich says flatly.

Michael takes a deep breath. “You can’t tell anyone. Especially not Jeremy, but I was SQUIPed at the play.”

“What?! What the fuck why didn’t… do you need Mountain Dew Red? Blink twice if your under control!” Rich cries.

“Quiet!” Michael snaps, glancing at the door. “I had extra Red at home and drank it immediately. I only had one for a few hours.”

“How does this relate to the theory?” Rich finally says.

“When I was about to drink the Red, the SQUIP was trying to convince me to change my mind. It told me if I destroyed it, flowers would grow. People previously SQUIPed were vulnerable to the growth. And with Jeremy there would be no way to stop it. I ignored it. Drank the Red,” Michael whispers.

“You said the disease was a Japanese thing right?” Rich confirms quietly.

“Oh shit! SQUIPs are from Japan!” Michael realizes.

“Are you two done gossiping?” Brooke calls. “Come on, Rich. I don’t have all night!”

“Make him fall in love with you. It could save you both,” Rich whispers.

He follows Brooke to her car. On the way to Rich’s house, they jam out to Taylor Swift. Rich ignores the dread in his stomach.

Thankfully, his dad is already passed on the couch. Rich has barely made it to his room when Jeremy calls.

Rich looks at his phone guiltily before answering. “Hey.”

“H-hi,” Jeremy greets quietly.

“What’s up?”

“It’s Michael right? That you have the flower thing for? That’s why you took him aside. So you could tell him you love him.”

“No. It isn’t Michael,” Rich lies. The rest is the truth, though. “I took him aside because I know who he loves.”

“Who?”

“Jeremy, you’re an idiot. Did you notice how pissed he got when you said you loved me? You’re the one.”

“Michael… and me?” Jeremy sounds shocked.

“I told him to try to woo you. Listen, Jeremy I’m not good for you. I’m damaged. Physically and mentally. But you and Michael, you guys are amazing and you could be so awesome together. I told him he needs to try with you so you can get over me and you both can live. I want you both to live.”

“What about you, Rich?”

“It’s not gonna happen. But I have accepted my fate. Don’t worry.”

Two months pass. Jenna and Brooke are going strong. Jeremy and Michael too. Brooke has announced the flowers are gone. They have been gone for a few weeks. For the rest of them, they wait. Jeremy and Michael will be fine soon. But Rich is getting worse.

And he gets a call from Michael.

“Rich!” Michael shrieks.

“What’s wrong?” Rich demands.

“Not wrong! It’s… amazing! The flowers are gone! This means Jeremy loves me. He loves me!” Michael cries.

“That’s great, Michael,” Rich says, trying to sound cheerful.

“Shit, I have to go, but I really wanted to tell you. I’m super happy!” Michael says happily.

“Good on you man,” Rich says calmly.

As soon as Michael hangs up, the flowers explode. Soon there’s a bloody mess of petals piling on the floor.

As the days pass, Rich progressively gets worse. It gets to the point where he can’t even leave the house. Jake is getting more and more worried as Rich’s health deteriorates.

“Jeremy told me what’s wrong with you,” Jake says one day.

“What?”

“He told me about the Hanahaki. The unrequited love thing,” Jake clarifies.

“So?”

“Who is it?”

“It doesn’t matter. That person is happy. I can’t mess that up,” Rich replies.

“No! I won’t let you die, Rich! I can’t let you die!” Jake cries.

Rich shakes his head. “Better off without me.”

“Bullshit! You’re awesome. The only person who doesn’t see that is you!” Jake protests.

“Back off, Jake.”

“Rich, please.”

Rich turns away from him, which takes more effort than it should. Jake sighs, then walks out of the room, door shutting quietly behind him.

Jeremy visits the next day, nearly sobbing when he sees Rich’s condition.

“God, Rich, I’m so sorry,” Jeremy whimpers.

“Not your fault,” Rich rasps. “It doesn’t matter anyway.”

“If it doesn’t matter, then tell me who it is?” Jeremy begs.

“I can’t.”

“Because it’s Michael. Right?”

Rich doesn’t reply which is enough an answer for Jeremy. Jeremy turns to leave.

“I’m sorry, Jere. I won’t be in the way much longer,” Rich says quietly.

Jeremy freezes. “I don’t want you to die.”

“Nothing to be done about it,” Rich shrugs, but even that small movement hurts.

“Rich, please,” Jeremy whispers, turning back to him.

“Please what? Michael is happy. So are you. Why does it matter if I die?”

“We would be miserable if you died!”

“When. It isn’t an if.”

“The flowers aren’t gone.”

“No shit, Jeremy,” Rich scoffs, gesturing to the bloody petals accumulating in the wastebasket.

“No. _ My _ flowers aren’t gone. Not completely. There better with Michael, but I still am in love with you, Rich,” Jeremy says.

“You need to get over me, Heere. There’s no way for this to end well. Focus on Mike. He deserves the world,” Rich mutters.

“You deserve the world too!” Jeremy cries.

“Get out.”

“Rich…”

“Get out of my house, Tall-Ass,” Rich snarls.

“Hey, is everything… oh my God, Rich!” Michael enters and gasps.

Rich blanches. He hasn’t seen Michael since it got really bad. His throat feels like it’s closing up. The flowers spurt out, bloody and painful. Rich passes out.

Rich wakes up in Michael’s basement. Michael and Jeremy are whispering a bit away where Rich can’t eavesdrop on them.

“Why am I here?” Rich rasps.

“Jesus Christ! You’re awake! Thank God!” Michael yelps, he and Jeremy rushing to Rich’s side.

“Yeah. Clearly. So again, why am I here?” Rich asks.

“I didn’t want you to be at your house. I was worried that your dad would do something,” Michael admits. “And you’ve been out for three days. We were literally about to go to the hospital.”

Jeremy and Michael help Rich sit up.

“Don’t need a hospital,” Rich mutters. “I just want to die. I’m gonna die so why don’t we give up. Let me fucking die.”

“Please don’t talk like that, Rich,” Jeremy whispers.

“No. It’s inevitable for me. Let me go,” Rich says.

Michael growls and lunges at Rich, straddling his lap and shoving their lips together. Rich gasps, but he’s wanted Michael for so long. He melts into the kiss. Doubt pools in when Michael finally pulls away.

“What the fuck.”

“Rich, can you breathe?” Michael whispers.

“I’m still alive,” Rich growls in reply.

“Your lungs. How do they feel?” Jeremy interjects.

Rich shrugs then thinks. “They… they feel clear?”

Michael lets out a wet laugh. “I love you.”

“What?!”

“I love you. And I love Jeremy,” Michael says.

“I don’t understand,” Rich says.

“It’s called polyamory. We figured out that we both love you. We want you with us,” Jeremy says.

“With you?” Rich repeats.

“Be our boyfriend?” Jeremy asks.

Rich lets out a small sob. “I’d like that.” Then he stops. “But I can’t. Look at me! I’m a mess. It’s better for both of you if you get over me. I’ll just fuck everything up like I always do.”

Michael looks at Jeremy. “We need to pull out the big guns.”

Jeremy nods solemnly and pulls out his phone.

“What are you doing?” Rich demands.

“She’ll be here in five minutes,” Jeremy says.

“What? Who? Who the fuck did you text?!” Rich yelps.

Michael looks solemnly at Rich. “The only person who can knock sense into that empty head of yours.”

Five minutes pass of Rich begging them to tell him, but them staying silent. Then Christine walks in.

“Oh, Rich,” she murmurs.

“Fuck you guys,” Rich growls.

“Language!” Christine admonishes.

“I’m fine, Chris, you can go,” Rich says firmly.

“No, Rich, Jeremy told me what you said. You shouldn’t think that. You’re amazing!”  
“No I’m not! I am the reason Jeremy had a SQUIP and essentially why you all had them too! I am the reason Jeremy and Michael have nightmares and sometimes can’t sleep because Jeremy can’t get over the SQUIP and Michael is afraid it’s all a dream and he’ll wake up with Jeremy gone again! I BURNED JAKE’S HOUSE DOWN IN A SELFISH ACT TO KILL MYSELF AND I FUCKING FAILED! NOT TO MENTION JAKE WAS ONLY MY FRIEND BECAUSE OF THE SQUIP, BUT HE WAS STILL MY BEST FRIEND AND I WAS HIS! I HURT SO MANY PEOPLE AND IT IS ON ME! I TORMENTED THEM AND NOW THEY SAY THEY LOVE ME? THAT’S SUPER MESSED UP!” Rich screams. Then his voice breaks and quiets. “I don’t deserve to be here or with them.”

“Rich, you tried to kill yourself to stop the SQUIP. And it hurts that you were going to do that, but it was a noble and selfless act,” Michael whispers.

Christine jumps at Rich, wrapping him in a hug. “You’re amazing. And you only got the SQUIP because you didn’t want to be alone. You wanted friends. And that isn’t wrong. You didn’t know what it would do to you. And I’ve seen the scars. How long was it shocking you before you gave in and started to bully them?”

“A year plus some,” Rich admits.

“You’re so strong, Rich. And so amazing. And we all love you so much,” Christine mumbles into Rich’s chest. “Since the SQUIP, you’ve done everything and more to make us happy. You are a good person. Now say it.”

“Chris…”

“It wasn’t your fault, Rich! NOW SAY IT! YOU’RE A GOOD PERSON!”

“I-I’m a good person,” Rich mutters.

“Now, you want Jeremy and Michael to be your boyfriends, right?”

“I mean, yes, but I’ve always been so selfish and I can’t drag them down with me,” Rich replies.

“No. They love you and will be the ones keeping you floating. You won’t drag them down. You are all so strong. So say yes. Who cares if it’s selfish?! After all the horrible things you’ve been put through, you deserve to be a little selfish!” Christine cries.

“O-okay. I… Michael, Jeremy, I’d love to be your boyfriend,” Rich finally says.

“Boy. Fri. Ends,” Jeremy cheers. “We have to update our backpacks!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash. Pls comment and Kudos thanks and byeeeeeeee. (Also I drew that trash picture but I like it...


End file.
